Cuidando de tu hermano
by I love Weasley's and Merodeadores
Summary: La familia de Lily pasa problemas económicos y su madre se tiene que ir a España a trabajar dejando a Lily trabajando de niñera, pero el niño al que tiene que cuidar se le hace extrañamente familiar, ¿Por qué? Dejad Reviews! Porfa!
1. Chapter 1

**Conociendo a Adrian **

Lily cariño- empezó a decir su madre, Emilía Evans, una mujer igual a Lily aexcepción de los ojos, que los tenía azules –Tengo que decirte algo

¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Lily

Verás hija, nuestra situación económica es muy pobre, y yo me tengo que marchar a spaña a trabajar y tu hermana se ha ido a vivir con Vernon, su novio, así que, te he encontrado un trabajo, en el que pasarás el resto del verano, allí dormirás, te darán de comer etc..., y venderemos la casa, ¿Entendido, ahora alista tus cosas, que te voy a llevar a tu nuevo trabajo-

.¿¡QUÉ?-

Venga Lily, que no tenemos todo el día-

¡Yo no me pienso ir de aquí- Gritó la chica

¡Lily, sube a tu habitación y prepara tus cosas!-

Dos horas más tarde...

Lily se encontraba frente a una gran mansión

Mira Llily, cielo, no nos vamos a ver hasta el año que viene, pues también estaré en España en Navidad, asi que, despídete de mí en condiciones, ¿Vale?- Dijo su madre en tono dulce

Adiós mamá, te voy a echar muchísimo de menos-

El coche de la señora Evans arrancó, dejando a Lily ante la puerta de la gran mansión en la que iba a vivir el resto del verano

Atravesó la verja y justo cuando iba a llamar a la puerta, la Señora de la casa apareció, era una mujer morena de ojos azules y cara amable

Hola Lily, te estábamos esperando, me llamo Amy-

Hola Señora...-

No me llames Señora, que me hace sentir muy mayor, mejor llámame Amy-

Muy bien Amy-

Ven, te voy a enseñar tu habitación-

Subió con Amy al primer piso

Bien, esta es tu habitación-

Lily entro al cuarto y era precioso.

Tenía una cama de matrimonio en blanco con un dosel del mismo color, también había un tocador, armarios y un escritorio. La habitación estaba pintada en color blanco, con algunos detalles en verde, a la derecha se encontraba el baño, amplio y con una bañera enorme.

De verdad que no hacía falta que me tratasen así- Dijo la pelirroja

Claro que sí, nos haces un favor grandísimo, yo me voy a tener que ir el resto del verano, y vas a tener que cuidar de Adrian-

entonces, ¿En que consiste mi trabajo?- Preguntó Lily

Vas a tener que cuidar de mi hijo menor, Adrian, pero, no sólo es cuidar de él, sino que tienes que enseñarle cosas, así como leer, escribir y todo eso, ¿Entendido?- Dijo Amy sin perder nunca la sonrisa.

Lily asintió

Muy bien, ahora te enseñaré el cuarto de Adrian, la verdad es que mi hijo mayor, que tiene dieciseis años y cumplirá diecisite, se podría hacer cargo de él, pero la verdad es que no es muy responsable que digamos-

Llegaron al cuarto de Adrian.

Todo el suelo estaba lleno de juguetes, y en medio de la habitación se encontraba un niño que no aparentaba más de cinco años.

Adrian, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes por ahí tirados los juguetes?-

Si mamá...- contestó el niño

Mira, ya ha venido tu nueva niñera-

El niño se dio la vuelta y fue corriendo hacia Lily.

Adrian ers un niño con el pelo moreno imposible de peinar, ojos azules, que al parecer, los había heredado de su madre y una cara pillo que no podí con ella, pero había algo que se le hacía extrañamente familiar...

¡Hola!- Dijo Adrian –Eres muy guapa-

jajaja, tú también eres muy guapo- Contestó la pelirroja

Venga Adrian, ponte el bañador, que me he enterado que tenéis piscina- Dijo Lily

¡Bien!-

Venga, ahora vuelvo que me voy a poner mi bikini ¿Vale?-

Vale- Contestó el niño

Al cabo de cinco minutos Lily apareció con un bikini negro que tenía dibujos de leones en plateado y con una faldita a juego

Cuando la pelirroja entró a la habitación Addri ya tenía puesto el bañador y cuando la vio entrar se queó con la boca abierta

Ahora eres más guapa todavía- Dijo el niño

Jajaja- Rió la pelirroja –Venga, deja de decir chorradas y vamos a bañarnos-

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron al primer piso, justo cuando cuandoiban a salir para ir a la piscina, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a...


	2. ¿¡Tú eres su hermano?

Contestación a los reviews

Cetnaru: wow! Me alegra que te gusten todos lo ff mios que has leído. Y bueno... no es que tenga facilidad para escribir, sólo que como es uno de mis hobbies y me encanta, pues no me cuesta trabajo jejeje. Ya ves, actualizé, besukos

Virginia: Olaaaa! Jejeje, ya somos 2 que nos llamamos igual! Jajajaja, deja, que es que se me va la pinza, como ya he dicho, no es que tenga facilidad para escribir, sino que es mi hobbie, a parte de leer, y me encanta, y así, pues no me cuesta trabajo, jajaja. Y lo de que cada vez que entras ves un fic mío actualizado, bueno, es que como estoy de vacaciones, me aburro mucho, y no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Y bueno, intentaré seguir dejándote sorprendida como hasta ahora. Besitos, Chao.

Marce: bien, sí, el hermano de Adrian es Jmes, como muy claro lo he dejado a entender. Y bueno, sí, la verdad es que me gustó la idea, jejeje. Chao, besitos.

Cotipotter: Lo adivinaste! Aunque no era muy dificil de deducir que digamos jejeje. Es el hermanito de James! Y más adelante iréis viendo que se parece bastante a él jejeje, me alegra mucho que te guste mi idéa y te parezca original, jejejeje, y no te preocupes, ya me he pasado por tu fic y te he dejado un review. Besitos

La Pirata: ya ves, actualicé, me alegra que te guste. Besos.

**¿¡Tú eres su hermano!**

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron al primer piso, justo cuando iban a salir para ir a la piscina, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a...

¿¡POTTER?- Grito Lily

¿Si?- Contestarón James y Adrian a la vez

Eh...Tú...hermano...- Lily no era capaz de articular palabra

Oye Lily, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Perguntó James curioso

Lo primero, Potter, para ti soy Evan, y lo segundo, soy la niñera de tu hermano-

Asi que...¿Vas a vivir en esta casa el resto del verano?...-

Sí, para mi desgracia, sí-

Lily- Dijo ahora Adrian -¿Nos vamos ya a la piscina?-

Claro Adri- contestó ella con una sonrisa encantadora

_Quien pudiera ser Adrian..._ pensó James

Ya en la piscina...

Jajajaja- Reía el niño – que cara se te ha puesto cuando as visto a James, jajajaja-

No tiene gracia Adri-Dijo ella

Seguro que en el colegio fuísteis novios-

Ante eso, la chica se quedó con una cara. Ella, ella y el egocéntrico de Potter, ¿¡Novios, ja, eso nunca.

Yo nunca e sido novia de tu hermano, y tampoco hay el mayor interés en serlo porque es muy crei...-

Que Lily, ¿Hablando de mí?- Dijo James interrumpiéndola, el cual acababa de llegar, pues venía con el bañador

_¡¡Dios! ¡Que bueno que está! Joder, quebien le sienta el Quidditch y... no Lily, deja ya de decir tonterías, él es Potter, el estúpido e Potter, el egocéntrico de Potter, el guapísimo de Potter, no Lily, no, no puedes pensar nada bueno de Potter, ¿Entendido? _

Pensaba Lily

Si Potter, estaba hablando de ti, de lo estúpido y creido que eres- contestó la pelirroja

¡¡Que va!- Interviono Adrian –Lo que yo le estaba diciendo a Lily es que seguro que ella y tú son novios-

Sí Adri, tienes razón, Lily y yo somos novios en el colegio- Dijo James

¿¡QUÉ?- Gritó la pelirroja. No podía creer lo que había oído.

Pues eso Lily cariño, no veo por que hay que ocultarlo-

Te admiro Potter, tienes un Don- Dijo la pelirroja mirando a James, el cual sonreía al oír las últimas palabras deLily–El de decir una gilipollez detrás de otra-

Entonces a James la sonrisa se le borró

No Lily, no intentes disimular delante de mi hermano, ya sé que querías manterlo en secreto, pero es hora de proclamarlo al mundo-

Potter, siempre he dudado de tu salud mental, pero es que ahora lo tengo más que claro, eso de revolverte el pelo cada dos segundos te ha dejado mal el cerebro-

Lily, aun con el cerebro mal, yo sé que nunca ma dejarás, porque me quieres-Dijo James tipo William Shakespeare

¿Seguro?- Contestó la pelirroja saliendo del agua

A James se le quedó una cara atontado a mas no poder, mirando embobado el cuerpo de la chica.

Jodeeeeeeer, y en Hogwarts ¿Para que nos hacen llevar túnicas? Que si no no vemos a los monumentos que hay... pero dios...que buena que está y que...

James no pudo seguir pensando en todos los calificativos que tenía para el cuerpo de Lily porque Adrian se estaba riendo como loco, cuando se calmó un poco, dijo.

Que hermanito ¿Quieres un babero, no, mejor un barreño para que no manches el suelo de babas, y te recuerdo que Lily es mi niñera, aunque a lo mejor la necesitas tú más que yo- Dijo el niño entre risas.

Ante este comentario James y la pelirroja enrojecieron al máximo.

Maldito enano entromeido...-Susurró James por lo bajo

¡¡JAMES, LILY, ADRIAN, VENID AQUÍ!- Gritó la madre de los chicos desde la puerta de la casa.

Los tres fueron hacia allá, y aún Adri seguía riéndose

Bueno mis niños- Empezó a decir la madre de los chicos –Me ha surgido un imprevisto, así que me marcho ya, y dejo al mando a Lily-

la pelirroja no cabía en si, ella, al mando, jejeje, lo que le iba a hacer sufrir a Potter.

Te voy a hechar de menos mami- Le dijo Adrian a su madre

Yo tembién, aunque espero que me traigas un regalo de España- Dijo James

Yo también os echaré mucho de menos, mis niños- Amy tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas –Lily, espero que cuides bien de este par de sinverguenzas –Dijo refiriéndose a los dos chicos.

Los tres la vieron alejarse en su coche...


	3. Visitas

Bueno, ya veis, estoy aguí con otro capítulo más, y espero que os guste.

**Anuncio importante**: Bueno, a partir del Sábado no podré publicar, porque me voy de campamento, bueno, volveré el día dieciseis, asi que imagino que el diecisiete podré actualizar, ok? Bueno, eso era todo, y que si quereis agregarme al MSN, me lo digais.

Contastación a los reviews:

Katy in celo: Bueno, este capítulo también es cortito, y espero que te guste. Besitos

.Tristeniä.: me alegra que te agrade mi fic, jejeje, y sobr lo de qye está gracioso, es lo que intento. Jajaja, a mí también me parece un encanto Adrian, por eso lo hice así. Besitos.

Virginia91: Sí, a mi también me acaban de comprar la cámara digital por mi cumple! (Es que es el día 1 de Julio) jejeje, bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo.

Kika dlc: jajaja, sí, a mí también me gustó la iidea, por eso lo hice, jejeje, y hombre, Lily y James...sufrirán un poco...jajaja, Besikos.

Sarah Lilian Potter: Ya ves, continué.

Paula GM: sí, estaría bien que Lily le diese su merecido a Jmes, pero no sé... a lo mejor es Lily la que se lleva su merecido...jajaja. Y lo del padre de James, es parte de la historia, de eso te enteras más adelante...Besitos wapa.

Padfoot girl13: Oye Anahí...¿Te puedo llamar Anahí, no te preocupes, que te voy a poner de pareje de siris xD jajaja, solo un favor, ¿Tienes algún diminutivo o apodo? Es que si no en el fic se va a repetir mucho "Anahí" jejeje, otra cosa, como no sé nada de tu físico, te he puesto morena y con los ojos azules, ¿Vale? Lo siento, pero es que no tengo ni idea de cómo eres...xD, y gracias por decir que escribo bien. Besikos.

Pilar Patil: No te preocupes, que seguro que serán más capítulos. Besitos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Visitas

-Oh Dios Anahí, de verdad, lo lamento...¿Estás bien?- Lily sonaba preocupada, estaba hablando con una de sus mejores amigas por teléfono -Le diré a Potter a ver si hoy puedo ir al Callejón Diagon ¿Vale? Así te veo y te deshaogas-

-De eso nada Lily- Dijo James, el cual había escuchado la conversación

-Espera Anahí, que ya ha venido el idiota de turno-

Lily dejó el teléfono descolgado y se fue a hablar con James

-Por favor Potter, te lo ruego, deja que me valla esta tarde, Anahí lo está pasando mal- Dijo Lily en tono suplicante

-¿Qué la pasa?- Preguntó el muchacho

-Eso no es de tu incunvencia-

-Pues si no me lo dices no te dejaré ir- Contestó el moreno

-Buff, está bien, te lo diré...-

-Venga, dí-

-Bueno, pues...sus padres...bueno...tuvieron un accidente y...- Lily no pudo terminar porque James la cortó

-No vas a ir esta tarde al Callejón- Dijo el muchacho

-¿¡QUE?-

-Pues eso, no vas a ir al Callejón porque le vas a decir a tu amiga que se venga aquí, así estareis juntas el resto del verano ¿Vale?- Terminó el chico con una sonrisa encantadora

-¡Gracias!- Gritó la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla a James, el cual se ruborizó.

Lily fue corriendo hacia el teléfono y lo cogió rápidamente

-Anahí, Anahí, que Jam...quiero decir, Potter, me ha dicho que te vengas aquí el resto del verano, que majo él- Dijo Lily entusiasmada

al cabo de quince minutos hablando, la chica colgó

-Hola Adri- Saludó Lily al chico, que acababa de entrar en el salón -¿Sabes qué? Que tu hermano me ha dicho que puede venir una amiga mía el resto del verano, y así, vamos los tres a la piscina ¿Vale?-

-Oye Lily, ¿Esa amiga tuya es tan guapa como tú?- Preguntó el niño con una sonrisa pillo en la cara

-Ay Adri...te pareces mucho a tu hermano-

-¿Y eso es bueno?-

-Por una parte sí...- Susurró Lily para sí, pero Adrian lo oyó

-O sea, que te gusta mi hermano- Dijo el niño

La pelirroja se quedó pensando un rato...-¡no, claro que no me gusta el egocéntico ese!- dijo al fin

-Jajaja- reía Adrian – Lily, te gusta James-

-¡Que no, y se acabó la conversación!- cortó la chica

Ya por la tarde...

-Lily, abre la puerta, que será esa amiga tuya-Gritó James desde el piso de arriba

La pelirroja hizo lo que le pedían, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Anahí.

La invitó a pasar y subieron al cuarto de Lily, donde dejaron las maletas de la invitada.

Anahí Nadhe era una muchacha morena y de ojos azules, al igual que Lily, tenía dieciseis años.

Las dos chicas pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando, y a eso de las diez de la noche, el timbre volvió a sonar.

Pero esta vez, el que abrió fue James, y al abrir se encontró con Sirius Black, su mejor amigo.

-Ey Cornamenta- dijo Sirius a modo de Sludo –No dejarás a un pobre y desvalido chico durmiendo en la calle ¿Verdad?-

-No sé...mañana te contesto-

-Cornamenta...-

-Ya te he dicho que no sé...-

-¡James!-

-Está bien, está bien, anda pasa...- Dijo James al fí dejando paso a su amigo para que entrase

Pasaron al salón y allí se quedaron hablando de la huída de Sirius, hasta que...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ola de new! Ya estoy aquí, otra vez. Eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero vuestros reviews.

Besikos.


	4. Jugando al Twister

**NOTA, LEER OBLIGATORIAMENTE: **La verdad es que este capítulo y los siguientes no los he escrito yo sola, sino que Celia, una amiga, me ha ayudado, creo que eso era todo, bueno no, se me olvidaba decir que soy Virginia Black de Lupin, solo que me he cambiado el nombre, eso es todo, adiosssss.

JUGANDO AL TWISTER 

Pasaron al salón y allí se quedaron hablando hasta que...

-¡Sirius!- gritó Adrian bajando por las escaleras

-¿Qué pasa enano?-

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames enano, que ya soy mayor!-

-Uy, sí, a ver listillo, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¡Cinco!-

-¡Pues sí que eres mayor!- Dijo Sirius en tono sarcástico

En eso intervino su hermano

-Venga Adrian, a dormir-

-No quiero-

-Y yo te he dicho que te vayas a dormir-

-Y yo te he dicho que no me quiero ir-

-Muy bien, muy bien... pero creo que a Lily no le va a hacer mucha gracia que...-

-¡¿QUÉ?- intervino Sirius

-¿Qué de qué?- preguntó James

-Pues eso que quiere decir eso e que a Lily-Come-Libros-Evans no le va a hacer mucha

gracia?-

-¡Ah, eso! ¿No te o había contado?-

-¡¡¡No!-

-Pues que es la niñera del mocoso éste- Dijo refriéndose a su hermano

-¡¡oye, mocoso quien yo te diga!- saltó Adrian

-Que si enano que si que lo que tu digas...-

-Tu eres tonto o barres playas!-respondió Adrian de mala leche

-Y que tal con Evans, ya has conseguido que caiga en tus redes?-

-todavía no, pero se que se muere por mí-

-Sí hermanito, sí, tienes tantas posibilidades con Lily como yo!-

-Y a por quien vas tu este año?- Preguntó James a su amigo

-Pues... había pensado en algunas, pero sin duda me quedo con una tal Anahí, una amiga de tu queridísima pelirroja, seguro que caerá a mis pies enseguida- Dijo Sirius con arrogancia

-Permíteme que lo dude, Black- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Tras ellos estaban Lily y Anahí, ambas con los brazos cruzados y una cara de mala leche...

-Esto...hola...¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-La he invitado yo...- Dijo James a media voz

-Que tú has hecho qué?

-Es que...como es amiga de Lily...-

-Potter, estoy aburrida de decirte que me llames Evans!-

-Bueno, qué pasa aquí! que no me estoy enterando de na´!- saltó Adrian

-CALLTATÉ!- Dijeron Sirius y James a coro

-Ah sí? Sois unos BORDES, y unos INMADUROS, os comportáis como unos niños de cinco años! os parece bonito? Además, estas pobres chicas no tienen la culpa de que vuestras hormonas estén TAN alteradas-

-Joder con el mocoso este...!

-Creo que ya se a quien a salido Adrian...- Dijo la pelirroja

El pequeño se fue a su habitación, y en el salón se quedaron los demás, mirándose los unos a los otros...

-Bueno , nosotras nos vamos antes de que se nos pegue vuestra estupidez!-dijo Lily.



A la mañana siguiente...

-Hola hermanito! que tal habéis dormido?- Dijo Adrian entrando en la cocina

-Mocoso entrometido, te doy diez minutos para esconderte, y mas te vale que lo hagas bien porque no querrás que te encuentre...- Contestó su hermano

Ante estas palabras Adrian empalideció y salió corriendo gritando "Lily, socorro, mi hermano me quiere matar!"

Entre tanto las chicas bajaban a desayunar, después de una larga noche criticando a esos dos especimenes de su edad.

-Que guapa estas hoy, Anahí!-Dijo Sirius

-Anda Black, cómprate un bosque y piérdete en él- respondió la morena

-por si note habías dado cuenta ESO era un cumplido!-

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta no me gustan tus cumplidos!-

Sirius iba a protestar , cuando el pequeño Potter entró corriendo gritando –Vamos a jugar al "Twister"!-

-Al qué? preguntó Sirius

-Al "T-W-I-S-T-E-R"- le explicó Adrian como si se tratase de un niño pequeño-

-Ja Ja, muy gracioso, el nombre lo he pillado, lo que no sé es como se juega-

-Jejeje, no te preocupes, te gustará...-Dijo el mocoso de la casa con una sonrisa pilla en su cara.

- na na na na TWISTER na na na na TWISTER-se puso a cantar muy entusiasmado!

Ya en el salón y todos reunidos...

-Muy bien, muy bien...- Empezó a decir Adrian –Primero le toca a mi hermano-

-¿¡Por qué yo?-

-Por que me da la gana!-

-Oye tú, niñato insolente, desde que se ha ido mamá no le haces caso a nadie!-

-A Lily sí!-

-Pero Lily no cuenta!-

-Para ti sí que cuenta, y mucho!-

-Pero ese no es el caso! Venga mocoso, explícanos de una vez como se juega a esto-

Tras la explicación del juego...:

-Bueno, ya sabéis como se juega, no, pos ala, a que estáis esperando?-

-Lily, mano derecha a circulo rojo.

-James pie izquierdo a cuadrado verde-

-Lily, pie derecho a triangulo amarillo-

La situación se empezaba a poner delicada...

-James, mano derecha a circulo azul-

-Lily, mano izquierda a cuadrado azul-

ahora explicaremos la situación, digamos que los dos jugadores en este turno estaban en una situación muy pero que muy comprometedora.

-James, mano izquierda a triangulo verde-

¡¡¡¡PLOFF! (se cayeron) y quedaron en una postura un tanto...peculiar, James encima de Lily.

Sus cabezas se fueron acercando hasta que...

Se acabó el capítulo!

Kitty in celo: sip, ya te digo yo que se pone interesante, y más ahora...jajaja. weno, besos, espero tu review.

Cotipotter: si, a mí también me gusta mucho Adri, yo creo que es un suplicio tener un hermano así! Ya sé que lo capítulos son cortitos, aunque esta vez he intentado hacerlos más largos, muchos besos, gracias x el review, espero que me dejes uno en este capítulo. Virgi

Paula GM: Ya ves que continué! Sip, la verdad es que el viaje me sirvió de inspiración, vale, mi MSN es gracias x lo de felicidades! Mmmm, ya viste lo que pasó cuando se encontraron con Sirius, jajaja, weno, eso fue todo, besitos.

Lily-cPotter:Ya continué, y si pensabas que antes se ponía interesante, ahora ya no te quiero ni contar...

Nohenatha: weno, lo seguí en cuanto pude! Besos.

Padfoot girl13: Pos sí, mira, sí que te hice caso XD jajaja, weno, yo hice lo que pude, y tuve suerte, x lo menos eres morena! Sobre lo de hacer los capítulos más largos...hago lo que puedo, jajaja, yo ya te he metido en la historia, y como habrás leído Sirius se quiere líar contigo...pero...Quieres tú liarte con él? Nose, nose...jajajaja. Weno, xfi déjame un review en este capítulo. Muxos Besossss. Virgi.

Marce: si, me fue muy bien en el campa, ya ves que seguí.

Kika dlc: jajaja, ya te digo, Sirius es lo máximo, no, no te equivocas, se va a armar una pero que muy grande! Muchos besos!

Jane black: sí, James ha sido muy buena al dejar a la amiga de Lily quedarse, pero hombre...tanto como para llegar a una orgía...no se yo...jejjejej, no te preocupes, puedes decir de Sirius todo lo que quieras, que no eres la única que te electrocutas gracias a las babas que caen en el teclado...jajaja, si, la verdad es que es un encanto de niño, pero... un poco...capullo...digamos, weno, muxos besos.

Lilsblackpotter: lo siento, lo actualicé lo más pronto que pude! Intentaré hacer los caps + largos, no te preocupes. Besos.


	5. Jugando al Twister 2º parte

**Lunaticablack:** jajaja, ya ves que lo seguí! Ya sé que los chaps son muy cortos, pero... nuse, es que prefiero hacerlos así, y más, que a hacerlos largos y poquitos, jejeje, de verdad te gustó la trama? Que guay! Besos!

**Bronwyn bm**: jejeje, soy perversa al dejar así el capítulo! Jejeje, weno, aquí tienes el chap, disfrutalo!

**Marleny**: sip, a mí tb me hacía falta una risita, disfruta el chap!

**Elemental Kagone**: a que Paddy te refieres? Nuse, es que no sé a quien dices, mandame un review y me lo aclaras, va? De verdad te gustó? Besos!

**Padfoot girl13**: jajaja, te gustó? Sí, ya creía yo que te ibas a querer liar con Sirius! Ahí estamos! Primero a hacerse la dura! Que no se piensen que somos fáciles! Jajaja, se me va la olla XD! Weno, besos! Ya hablaremos por el msn!

**Snowgirl:** jajajaj, aí, esto es maldad y lo demás es tontería jajajaja, weno, besitos!

**Harry R.G**.: Olasss! Jajaja, sí, lo cierto es que Adrian es muy pícaro, jajaja,. Weno,

chau!

**Lilsblackpotter**: jooo, es que intento hacer los chaps

**Virgi**: Ayyyy, Se siente! Y sé que os dejé en una parte interesante, pero... ¿Tú crees que habrá beso? Yo sí que lo sé (Para algo soy la autora...) Besitos...

**Kika dlc**: Cierto...mmm...Adrian es una copia mejorada de James... asi pues, no me lo quiero imaginar con la edad de su hermano, pues con lo pillo que es e´l solito, con la ayuda de James...ejem, mejor no estar cerca suyo... Muxos besos

**Cotipotter**: Jajaja, cierto, el TWISTER sirve para ese tipo de cosas, ni si quiera sé como se me ocurrió esa idea... Tienes razón en lo de que tardé en actualizar, el colegio es una asco, que si deberesde matemáticas, de historia... pos ala, no tengo tiempo para actualizar, así que ya sabeis, quejaros a mis profesores a ver si les hechan del colegio (risita maléfica) Cierto que es pesado Adrian pero... que se le va a hacer, es que sin él,

_Se fueron acercando hasta que..._

JUGANDO AL TWISTER. SEGUNDA PARTE 

-¡Que se besen, que se besen!- Cantaba Adrian

**entre tanto ellos salieron de su ensimismamiento...**

-¿¡tu eres tonto?-grito Lily a la nada, todavía ensimismada, por lo cual Adrian creyó que iba para él...

-lo siento... no quería interrumpir...-dijo con "sentimiento" de culpa

-a ti no, a tu hermano!-dijo un poco colorada

-como, yo... que?-dijo James todavía a lo suyo

-pero cómo te atreves?-

-a ver...de que coño me estas hablando?-

**a Lily se le iban coloreando las mejillas...**

-a ver James, lo que Lily esta diciendo es que cómo te atreves a "casi" besarla...- Dijo Adrian hablando a su hermano como si fuese tonto.

-que yo que?-dijo James-ha sido ella la que se me ha acercdo como una loca desesperada! Ya sé que soy irresistible...-

-desesperada quien yo te diga!-

-me vas a decir que no!-

**A todo esto Lily ya hasta se confundia con el color rojo pasión de las paredes...**

-pues...no! nunca, Potter, NUNCAAAAA!- Gritó Lily como una loca...

-James, Lily me da miedo...- Dijo Adrian

-A mi también...-

-Bueno, ya dejemonos de mariconadas que me toca jugar a mí con...Anahí...Venga preciosa, vas a tener el grandísimo honor de jugar al TWISTER con el gran, irresistible, encantador y perfecto Sirirus Black- Dijo Sirius

-Uy Black, creo que se te han olvidado algunas cualidades- Contestó Ani

-¿Cómo guapísimo o seductor?- Dijo él

-No, como estúpido, egocéntrico o rata de alcantarilla, por cierto tienes el pelo mal peinado...-

Ante este último comentario Sirius se quedó con cara de horror y salió gritado -¡MI PELO!-

-engreido de mierda...-dijo Ani por lo bajo...

-esto...bueno yo me voy a la habitación no..?-dijo James un poco cortado.

**James se fue corriendo a su habitación con una sonrisa enorme en la cara...**

-Siriussssssssssss!se me ha ocurrido una idea...a mi solito!James estaba pegando saltos de alegría

**James le explicó su "malvada" idea a Sirius...**

-Corre que ya viene!

**Se oían pasos por el pasillo...**

-pero James cómo se te ha ocurrido?

-Per de verdad...yo no quería...-

**Lily estaba detrás de la puerta pegando la oreja...**

-Pero James, sabes que que a mí me gusta!

-Y a mí también!

**¿Quién sería esa chica misteriosa?...**

-¿Cómo fue?-preguntó Sirius con curiosidad-¿Cuándo, ¿dónde?-

pues...

**FLASH BACK**

** (Supuesto)**

a mitad de la noche se levantó a beber agua allí se encontró a James, de espaldas mirando a la ventana...

¿¡qué haces tu aquí?-dijo en un susurro para darle un susto

-ANAHI!-dijo James gritando

-tampoco es para tanto!-dijo ella

-¿qué haces tu aquí?-

-algo que se llama...beber agua...-

-a bueno...-

James se dio cuenta de que el camisón de ani era un poiquito corto, y un pelin ajustado...

-tu que miras!-

-nada, nada...-dijo James que se había quedado babeando

-oye, te queda muy bien eso...-

-hombre gracias...a ti tampoco te queda nada mal...- el chico estaba sin parte de arriba del pijama y estaba muuuuy bueno...

-gracias...-entre esto se iban acercando...

Hasta que...

Se besaron **(N.A. No pensareis que os iba a dejar otra vez en la misma duda...) **apasionadamente.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

** (Supuesto)**

-así que esa chica es Anahí...- Dijo Lily

**Se abre el telón y aparecen dos personas, Celiuka y Vargi (por si no lo sabeis, las autoras del fic, celiuka es celia y Vargi es Virgi (Virginia))**

-E aquí el quinto capítulo de este maravilloso fic que estoy escribiendo- **dice Vargi con** **voz poética**

-¡Eh mona, que yo también lo estoy escribiendo!- **contesta Celiuka**

-Si, claro, claro-

-Bueno, que sí, nosotras teníamos que decir algo, pero no sé que era-

-Ay, que cabeza que tienes Celia, bueno, como iba diciendo teníamos que deciros el porque de la tardanza, lo primero es que estaba castigada sin ordenador XD, y lo segundo, es que no lo sé-

**-**Bueno, que sí, nosotras nos marchamos, adiosssss!**-**

**Besos**: **Celiuka and Vargi!**

**Queremos al menos once reviews, como en este capítulo, si no no actualizamos!**


	6. El Espionaje

**El Espionaje...**

-Así que esa chica es Anahí...- Dijo Lily -se va a enterar esta...-

"¿Porque se va a enterar si a ti no te gusta?" dijo una maldita voz en su cabecita loca

-¡¡Pues no me gusta!-

"Yo no he dicho que te guste.."

-Lo has insinuado-

"No, yo sólo estaba recordando los sucesos de esta mañana mientras jugabas al Twister... jajajajaja (risa malvada)"

-¿Todavía tengo el ticket para cambiar esta maldita voz por una que no esté defectuosa?-

"no, lo tiré cuando me compraste"

-Mierda...-

Lily se fue hacia la habitación la cual compartía con Ani

-Anahí ¿no me tienes que contar nada?

-pues..no-

-venga tonta que no me enfado..-

-pero...me puedes decir que te tengo que contar?-

-no se...¿noche? ¿vaso de agua? ¿camisón? ¿Potter sin camiseta? ¿Beso?-

-lily te he dicho muchas veces que la marihuana no es buena...-

-venga que no soy tonta...-

-te lo juro Lils, no sé de que me hablas!-

-Pensé que éramos amigas- dijo con fingidas lágrimas –Me dijiste que nunca te liarias con alguien que a mi me...-

-¿qué a ti que?-

-Pues...que a mí no me cayese bien, si es eso!-

-Lily, tu deliras, yo sólo prometí que no me liaria con alguien que te gustara...jajajaja ¡¡TE GUSTA POTTER!

En la habitación de al lado dos chicos estaban intentando escuchar la conversación pegandose con una lata de coca-cola a la pared

-Canuto, ¿Seguro que esto funciona?-

-¡sí, lo he visto en la caja esa que tienen los muggles (T.V.)

¡¡TE GUSTA POTTER!- Se escuchó

-Sirius que a funcionao!-James estaba to contento-le gusto, le gusto, le gusto- su estado era realmente deplorable, estaba dando pequeños saltito por la habitación cantando-le gustoooo, le gustoooo!

-James? Eres tú?- dijo sirius

En la habitación de las chicas...

-lily... estas roja...XD!

-tomatito, tomatito!- dijo Adrian

-¿¡tú que haces aquí?- gritó Lily

-Espiar- dijo con sencillez

-Serás...-

-Vamos Lily, no hay nada de malo en que te guste mi hermano, sólo es un poco... estúpido, egocéntrico, creido, niñato, inmaduro, con un cociente intelectual de 0'5 pero, no hay nada de malo-

-Venga hermanito, no llego a ser tantas cosas- dijo James apareciendo detrás de su hermano- y por cierto, mi cociente intelectual es de 175-

-¡Ja!- dijo Lily –eso ocurríra cuando los cerdos vuelen, o mejor, cuando nosotros nos besemos, que eso todavía es más improbable...-

-Yo no diría que es tan imposible...- dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella

-Potter, mas te vale no avanzar más, o si no te dejo sin el carnet de padre...-

-uyyy, para eso te tendrías que acercar a mí, y luego, ya sabes...-

-ejem, ejem, os recuerdo que hay un niño de cinco años presente- recordó Ani

-¡No os preocupeis! Además, yo esto lo veo en la tele, y bueno, eso cuando James no trae chicas a casa...-

todos se giraron hacia el pequeño.

-como se lo cuentes a mama te juro que te crujo!-dijo James un poco colorado

-vale, vale pero no me pegues- dijo escondiendose tras una silla

-Ya te lo he advertido...-

-Por cierto Black... ¿Cómo es eso de que te gusta Ani?- Preguntó Lily

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-

-Si hombre...

-Eh...eso...eh... inocente!-

-Black, que no estamos en el día de los Santos Inocentes-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sip-

-Mierda...-

-¿De verdad te gusto?- Preguntó Ani

-¿¡Pero que dices niña? Si eres feísima y asquerosa y...y...borde!

-Uyy, anoche no decías eso...- Dijo James

-¡Tú te callas!-

-Es verdad Black, ayer os escuché a ti y a Potter hablando y dijiste "Pero James ¿Cómo has podido? Sabes que a mi me gusta"- Dijo

-Esto...era todo parte de la broma!-

-No mientas Sirius...-Dijo James

-te voy a matar...- Susurró Sirius

-Sirius no mientas, que te hemos oido todos!- Dijo Adrian

-¡Mentira, no me ha oido nadie!-

-Eso lo dices tú...-

-Me parece que ya está bien de interrogatorio ¿No?-

-No, vamos a seguir jugando, que es divertido ver como Sirius la caga!- Dijo Adrian

-Enano insolente, cuando te coja te enteras...-

-¡James, protégeme, tú eres mi hermano mayor!-

-Ni de coña...-

-¿Por?-

-Es que no hay ganas...-

-Ni si quiera para eso sirves!-

-¿¡Qué?-

-Pues eso...-

-¿Me estás diciendo que no sirvo para nada?-

-Mas o menos... sí-

: Cara de James

-bueno...ese no es el tema además el otro día Any me dijo que le gustaba Black!...- Dijo con una sonrisa maléfica

-oye túu! Eso es mentira! no la creáis!- Dijo Ani

-Ya... Seguro...- Dijo Lily

-te estas volviendo como Potter!

-escusas escusas ya me estrañaba a mi que yo...!-dijo Sirius

-no te lo creas tanto!-dijo Ani

-Entonces, si dices que no me lo crea tanto significa que te gusto...-

-Eh...NO!-

-Ya, claro, claro...-

-Engreido de mierda...-

-Ani, no le digas eso, que le va a quitar el puesto a Potter!- Dijo Lily

-Cierto-

-¡Lily, quiero la merienda!- Dijo James

-Y yo también!- Dijo Adrian

-Jejeje (Risa maligna (La chica hoy nos ha salido malvada...)) –Vale, yo voy con vosotros...-

En la cocina...

-Merienda, merienda, merienda!- Decía James

-James, pareces un niño de cinco años- Dijo Adrian

-¿Qué quereis de merienda?- Preguntó Lily

-¡Leche con galletas!- Dijo James

-¡Bocadillo de nocilla!-

-Eh...vale...-

Lily, James y Adrian subían por las escaleras

Adrian llevaba medio bocadillo en la mano y una cacho boceras...además llevaba un

babero de ositos

James llevaba en la mano un vaso de leche, y en la otra muchas galletas, además de que también llevababa un babero de micky Mouse..

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron a...

¿Ani y Sirius besandose?

A Adrian se le cayo el bocata de nocilla -Nooooo, mi bocata!-

Sirius y Ani se separaron...

Mientras tanto, el vaso de leche y las galletas de James habían caido "delicadamente" en el suelo

-anda que no han aprovechado el tiempo!-dijo Adrian

-ya te digo que ansia!-Dijo James

-Esto...- Dijo Ani

-¿Sabes Ani? No sabía esta faceta tuya...- Dijo Lily

-¿Cuál?-

-La de que vas besándote con Black!-

-Yo no le besé, el me besó!-

-mentira! Fuiste tú la desesperada que viniste a por mí!-

-Serás mentiroso!-

-Oye, tú, desesperada, as mí no me vengas diciendo esas cosas...-

Cada vez se iban acercando más...

Y se besaron delante de estos...

-otra vez!ya os tenemos aborrecidos!-dijo Adrian

-perdonar de quien era la culpa..!-dijo Lily

-Esto...vale que os hallais tragado unos imanes, pero no creo que haga falta hacer uso de su eficacia...- Dijo Adrian

Y ahora... Lo que pasó en la habitáción...

**FLASH BACK**

Lily, James y Adrian se fueron y...


	7. En la habitación!

Se abre el telón y aparecen dos chicas, una rubia y la otra castaña

-Jejejejeje- Se ríe la rubia nerviosamente

-Eh...veréis...lo de actualizar...- Dice la castaña

Entonces aparece un niño pequeño moreno y con ojos azules

-¡Os parecerá bonito¡Sabéis cuanto tiempo lleváis sin actualizar?-

-Eh...¿Mucho?- Dice la rubia

-Pero a ver¿Cómo os creéis que lo han estado pasando los lectores sin tener tanto tiempo noticias de mí, eh? Es que no tenéis consideración! Vosotras ya sabéis que soy único y que todos me necesitan para poder sobrevivir, y vosotras nada! No actualizáis!

-Eh..ya...pero...- Dice Celia

-Nada de Peros!- Dice Adri al mas puro estilo Señora Weasley

-Lo sentimos...- Dicen las dos chicas a coro

-Y ahora, a contestar los reviews!- Dice el enano metomentodo

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: **Eyy! Muchas gracias o dejar review¿A que eres tan maja majísima de dejarnos un review en este Chapppp? Jejejejeje, es broma, solo déjalo si quieres...Chao, chao!

P.D. A ver si un día de estos me paso por tus ff¿Te parece bien?

**Hermivir12: **Gracias por dejar un review, y me alegro de que te gustase! Ah, por cierto, gracias por decir que escribo genial, aunque no creo que sea para tanto...

**Lily-cPotter:** Tú como siempre puntual! Jejejejeje, siempre me dejas un review! Muchas thanks! Besotes!

**Angie-ayanami:** Jajajajajaja, sé que lo corté en la mejor parte! Por eso soy malignaaaa!

Y lo sé! Ahorma mismo me paso por tu ff, okis? Y ya de paso te dejo un review..! Bss xika!

**Anoniloka:** Mmmm, Adrian, Adrian...a mí también me encanta!

**Siriem Black:** Weeee, si Adrian es maravilloso, maravillosísimo, perfecto...me enamoraría del, pero sería...¿raro? Weeee, déjame en mis cavilaciones... Chaooooo! Besossssss!

**Ely-Barchu:** Sobre lo de continuar pronto...¬¬', feliz año nuevo para ti también! Jajajajajjajajaja

**AndreitaMalfoy:** Sipi! Ya ves que seguí!

**Sarah Rose Black:** Weeee¿Seguro que es por el ff? Yo pienso que eres así de nacimiento...XDDD Bueno, que me alegro musho que te haya gustado el ff! Ahora después me pasare por los tuyos y si eso te dejo un review, va? Adiosssss! Muakis!

**Kenipotter:** Bueno...lo de que se alarguen las vacaciones...ya se verá, eso depende de vosotros! Si dejais reviews, pues sí, si no, pues no...y ya hemos pensado si el ff tiene éxito, en hacer un epílogo para Hogwarts¿Qué te parece? Bueno, no sé...Chaosss!

**Flowerweasley16:** No, definitivamente no pierden el tiempo ni Sirius ni Ani...Jejejeje, y siiiiii, la escena de los baberos...es la mejor...bueno esa y cuando Adri dice "no, vamos a seguir jugando, que es divertido ver como Sirius la caga" jejejejejejeje, son chorradas que se nos ocurren, y ya ves! Bueno, chao!

**MorganaBlack:** Nooooo, que vaaaaa, Sirius y Ani no se gustan. Si ellos no se gustan, yo estoy profundamente enamorada de Peter Petigreew... ¿A que si? Y sí, esas cosas que tiene Adri... por desgracia en este capítulo no sale, este capítulo es solo Sirius-Anahí!

Bueno, si te quedaste con las ganas de saber que pasó...aquí lo tienes! Adiossssses!

**Aetia:** Como tu bien dices en el review:

-Sí, es cierto que los chaps son cortitos, pero es que si los intento hacer largos no me salen bien:S

-Sí, es probable que te confundas en algunas situaciones...pero tu dinos por un review cales y nosotras te la explicamos, si es por eso...

Mejor que tus comentarios sean largos, no? Y que va, no son para nada hinchas, es mas, los preferimos, porque así sabemos que cosas perfeccionar! Bueno nena! Nos vemos! (No, lo cierto es que nos leemos...)

**BiAnK rAAdClIfFe:** O.o ¿Qué tienen en contra de nuestro pobre ff para que no te llegue El mail que dice que actualizamos? Nooooooo, XDDD dejalo, que estoy muy mal...

Chaossss!

**_En la habitacion!_**

**FLASH BACK **

Lily, James y Adrian se fueron y...

-entonces...te gusto?-dijo Sirius

-¡Que dices!-

-No hace falta que lo ocultes...-

-A ver, a ver, dime algunas razones por las que me puedas gustar-

-Soy atractivo, inteligente, tengo un pelo perfecto, y tengo un culito que no lo tiene todo el mundo!-

-¿Has terminado?-

-Eh..sip-

-yo creo que te faltan!...engreído, creído, egocéntrico, imbécil, chulo...puedo seguir-

-No, no me digas más que me deprimo!-

-Jejeje por eso lo ago!-

-pues tú, tú eres malvada, borde, egoísta...lista, preciosa...mierda!(no debería haber dicho eso!)-

-¿De verdad piensas eso?-

-Eh...yo...si, si ya para qué negarlo... si es que James ya se ha ido de la lengua...-

-Pues...tú no eres tan...¿feo? y cuando quieres puedes ser majo y todo...-

(Se está poniendo momento potito...)

Se iban acercando poco a poco

-Eh...¿Lo dices en serio, Todas esas cosas que me as dicho a lo largo de mi vida no eran verdad? Me lo podías haber dicho antes chica!-

la cogió y la besó hasta que se escuchó

-Mi bocata!-

Fin Flash Back


End file.
